The present invention relates to seat supporting means for use in vehicles and which provide resilient support for a seat and permit vertical movement of the seat. Such seat supporting assemblies are particularly useful in vehicles such as farm or construction equipment, but are not restricted to such use. Seat supporting assemblies of the type referred to are shown, by way of example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,211, issued to Daunderer et al. on Nov. 4, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,621, issued to Simons et al. on Nov. 5, 1963.